doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who and the Tenth Planet
In 1976, The Tenth Planet was released as a novelisation by Target Books under the title Doctor Who and the Tenth Planet. 1976 First Edition Cover blurb The Sergent blinked again. Three lights were moving towards him through the murk of the blizzard. Even as he looked, the lights changed into three tall, straight figures, clad in silver-armoured suits, advancing across the ice with a slow deliberate step. Horror-struck, the Sergent reached for his gun, and a stream of bullets sprayed across the marching figures. BUT THEY CONTINUED MARCHING... The CYBERMEN have arrived. The first invasion of Earth by this invincible, fearless race - and the last thrilling adventure for the first DOCTOR WHO. Users who have this in their collection 1980 Reprint Cover blurb The Sergent blinked again. Three lights were moving towards him through the murk of the blizzard. Even as he looked, the lights changed into three tall, straight figures, clad in silver-armoured suits, advancing across the ice with a slow deliberate step. Horror-struck, the Sergent reached for his gun, and a stream of bullets sprayed across the marching figures. BUT THEY CONTINUED MARCHING... The CYBERMEN have arrived. The first invasion of Earth by this invincible, fearless race - and the last thrilling adventure for the first DOCTOR WHO. Notes *For Some reason, the Target logo does not appear on the front cover. But it is still present on the spine. Users who have this in their collection 1985 Reprint Cover blurb The Sergent blinked again. Three lights were moving towards him through the murk of the blizzard. Even as he looked, the lights changed into three tall, straight figures, clad in silver-armoured suits, advancing across the ice with a slow deliberate step. Horror-struck, the Sergent reached for his gun, and a stream of bullets sprayed across the marching figures. BUT THEY CONTINUED MARCHING... The CYBERMEN have arrived. The first invasion of Earth by this invincible, fearless race - and the last thrilling adventure for the first DOCTOR WHO. Users who have this in their collection *TARDIS2010 *The18thdoctor 1993 Reprint Cover blurb THE TALL FIGURES, EACH ONE SEEMINGLY CLAD IN A SILVER ARMOURED SUIT, CONTINUED TO MOVE INEXORABLY TOWARDS THEM... When the Tardis materialises in the middle of a snowstorm, Ben and Polly, driven to distraction by weeks cooped up in the time ship, insist on going outside with the Doctor. As they battle through the storm, they are unaware that they are being watched - and unaware that the planet is about to be invaded by creatures deadlier than any it has ever seen before...? Based on the original TV story by Kit Pedler and Gerry Davis, The Tenth Planet is the first story to feature the deadly Cybermen, and the last story in which the first Doctor, as played by William Hartnell, was to appear. It was to reveal an ability of the time lords never before suspected.... Users who have this in their collection * jaylemurph 2012 Reprint Cover blurb 'We were exactly like you once. Then our cybernetic scientists realised that our race was weakening. Our scientists and doctors invented spare parts for our bodies until we could be almost completely replaced.' The TARDIS brings the Doctor and his friends to a space tracking base in the Antarctic – and straight into trouble. A space mission is going badly wrong, and a new planet has appeared in the sky. Mondas, ancient fabled twin planet of Earth has returned. Soon its inhabitants arrive. But while they used to be just like the humans of Earth, now they are very different. Devoid of emotions, their bodies replaced with plastic and steel, the Cybermen are here. Humanity needs all the help it can get, but the one man who seems to know what’s going on is terminally ill. As the Cybermen take over, the Doctor is dying… THIS NOVEL IS BASED ON THE FINAL STORY TO FEATURE THE FIRST DOCTOR, WHICH WAS ORIGINALLY BROADCAST FROM 8 TO 29 OCTOBER 1966. Featuring the First Doctor as played by William Hartnell in his very last adventure, and his companions Ben and Polly. This was the first Doctor Who story to feature the Cybermen. Notes This edition includes a 4 page forward by Tom MacRae. Users who have this in their collection *Lego Whovian Category:Target Novelisations Category:Books Category:Items starring or written by Gerry Davis Category:Items produced by Target Books Category:Items produced by BBC Books